


You Ever Just Cuddle Your Girlfriend?

by preili



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, Genderbending, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Hetalia Human AU - Freeform, Nyotalia, Pet Names, Self-Indulgent, Short & Sweet, Snoozing, i love these grils, lesbeans, sakura calls amelia ria chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preili/pseuds/preili
Summary: wow can you believe that amelia and sakura invented love?
Relationships: America/Japan (Hetalia)
Kudos: 32





	You Ever Just Cuddle Your Girlfriend?

**Author's Note:**

> i swear this ship is the only thing keeping me from leaving this fandom forever and forgetting about it.
> 
> this fandom do be kinda cringe doe

“This is so b o r i n g!!” Amelia groaned, flopping down onto the bed next to her girlfriend, Sakura, who looked up from her phone.

“What is, Ria-Chan?” Sakura asked, tilting her head a bit.

“Everything!! I’m so bored, Sakura! Entertain me!” Amelia screamed, raising her fists and letting them fall down.

Sakura hummed and ran her fingers through Amelia’s hair, messing it up. Amelia smacked her hand away, pouting, “Sakuraaa! You ruined my hair! It’s such a mess now!” she cried, hitting the bed with her fists. “Your hair always looks like a mess, Ria-Chan.” Sakura said matter-of factly, chuckling.

Amelia sighed and looked at her girlfriend, she was looking extra pretty today, she noted. Her hair was neat as usual and she was wearing a simple high-waisted dungaree skirt; it looked really good on her. She wondered if she could rock lolita fashion the same way she did.

While Amelia was musing, Sakura had scooted closer to her and laid her head on her chest, cuddling up to her. Amelia blushed furiously when she noticed. It was pretty nice actually, and warm. She smiled when she noticed that Sakura had dozed off, snoring lightly, and all the while hugging Amelia affectionately.


End file.
